Our studies will involve the mechanisms of active transport and membrane synthesis in normal and tumor cells. We shall begin with a continuation of our current studies on bacterial membranes, and then apply our developed abilities and techniques to the study of transport in tumor cells grown in culture. In the bacterial system we will focus on control mechanisms related to catabolite repression of the system involved in the metabolism of glycerol be E. coli. More specifically, we will study the inhibitory effect of glucose analogs on the adaptation of cells pregrown on some other source of carbon to growth in a glycerol medium. We will also continue our studies on the hexose phosphate transport system in E. coli. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: G.W. Dietz, Jr., "Growth of Escherichia Coli on Glucosamine 6-Phosphate: Selection of a Constitutive Hexose Phosphate Transport System Mutant", Federation Proc. 33, 1325, 1974. G.W. Dietz, Jr., "The Hexose Phosphate Transport System of Escherichia Coli", Advances in Enzymology, ed. A. Meister, 237-259, New York; John Wiley and Sons, 1976.